CrossFire Wiki
Welcome to We are currently housing since June 2009 have been made with uploaded BotMode_WK.png|Bot Mode|link=Bot Team DeathMatch|linktext=When PVP became PVE!! WK_BC-Axe_VIP.png|BC-Axe Beast|link=Combat Axe Beast|linktext=Beast is back!!! WK_Scorpion.png|Scorpion|link=Scorpion|linktext=King of desert or... Banner_2-0.png|CrossFire 2.0|link=CrossFire 2.0|linktext=All the news related to the 2.0 update. Updates Highlights - June Current= *'23th': CrossFire Philippines unlocked AK-47 Clover & M4A1-S Jasmine. *To be announced. |-| Week 1= *'2nd': CrossFire Russia unlocked the M4A1-S and the Desert Eagle Pink Crystal. *'3rd': CrossFire Brazil added Cryogenesis map, Resort for Lethal Blade and more. *To be announced. |-| Week 2= *''' 9th': CrossFire ''Russia added Harpy character, Dragunov Tigr 9 and more. *CrossFire Philippines added Greece, FN FAL Iron Hammer, Brick and more. *'10th': CrossFire Vietnam added M14EBR Taurus, Dual Colt U.Gold n' more. *CrossFire Japan added Mosin Nagant Ribbon and I.A. Sword Ultimate Gold. *CrossFire South Korea added AC-556 Rifle, PPSH-41, Colt S.A.A and more. *CrossFire North America added Morocco, Barrett Obsidian Beast and more. *CrossFire Europe added Subway, Motor Bike, Barrett Born Beast and more. *CrossFire Español added Death Rally map, M4A1-XS and the 9A-91 Jade. |-| Week 3= *'15th': CrossFire Indonesia added Death Race content, KAC-Ancient Dragon and more. *CrossFire Brazil unlocked JackHammer & M1896 Hellfire, Shadow Knives. |-| Week 5= *To be announced. |-| May= *'4th' : CrossFire Philippines updated Zombie Knight content, SCAR-Light Black and more. *'13th': CrossFire Europe updated Mutation Knight; Desert Fortress, Myst. Island & Air Force One maps. *'22nd': CrossFire China added Axe Throwing TDM Mode, BC-Axe Beast, Scorpion character and more. *'27th': CrossFire Vietnam added Versus Mode, Venus Character, AK-47 Knife Ares and more. *CrossFire South Korea added Ghost Blade Content, Jiang Shi mutant, Death Ring and more. Game Features Modes & Maps Modes= |-| Maps= Contribute to this wiki To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ;Not sure where to start? * Check out ' ' for some tips * If you are new to wikis, check ' .' * If you have information on pages we don't have yet, please ' .' * If you are good at formatting pages, help us to clean up articles to meet standard quality. * Take a few moments and check out our article format before creating one. * Uploading images is a great way to help demonstrating articles - please follow the Image policies rules. * Make sure to follow our rules and keep the site on its track. Report if you find someone breaking it. * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Use the ' ' for general discussion and/or suggestion. You can also leave a messenger on one of the Administrators talk page. Hot Article CrossFire 2.0 is a major update first released on December 2014 in China and to be released in Vietnam on April 2015. The update includes various content and changes, while keeping the initial content untouched with few exceptions... ''Read More'' Poll Which of the following VVIP you wish it could be added onto your respective versions asap? Combat Axe Beast The Fates (Characters) AK-47 Knife Transformer Desert Eagle Born Beast Barrett M82A1 Born Beast Previous Polls Which is of the following 2015 maps do you find the most interesting? *Majority Vote: Last Spot (Defense Mode) (58 votes / 52.25%) ' With the recent addition of ''Super Soldiers, Ghosts Vs. Mutants and Death Rally onto various versions; which of the following modes are you most excited for to be added onto your respective versions? *Majority Vote: Defense Mode '''(86 votes / 59.31%) What do you wish for CrossFire in 2015? *Majority Vote: I just want the 2.0 update already! (120 votes / 40.13%) Latest Activity * Neowiz Games; Pmang (2007). * Arario Corporation; Arario (2008). * VTC Corp; VTC Games (2008). * Tencent Interactive Entertainment (2008). * Smilegate West; Z8Games (2009). * Gameclub (2009). * Lytogame (2009). * Mail.Ru; Mail.Ru Games (2010). * MacroWell OMG & Me2 (2011). * Smilegate Europe; GameRage (2011). * Smilegate West; Z8Games (2011). * Smilegate SEA; Gambooz (2013). * Smilegate Internet (2013). * Smilegate West; Z8Games (2014). Category:Browse Category:CrossFire